Desejos Privados em Lugares Públicos
by Carol Camui
Summary: Não me importo se alguém estiver olhando. A única coisa que quero é estar com você. Dean/Castiel! Slash! Conteúdo adulto.
1. Chapter 1

**Desejos Privados em Lugares Públicos**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer:** Cara, se o Castiel ou o Dean fossem meus... Vocês já sabem.

**Sinopse:** Não me importo se alguém estiver olhando. A única coisa que quero é estar com você.

**Shipper:** Dean/Castiel! Por que Dean é minha perdição e Castiel é minha vida \o/

**Avisos:** FIC SLASH! Conteúdo adulto!

**Nota:** Essa é mais uma fic nascida de uma ideia insana, desta vez compartilhada com minha amiga Thata Martins. Chega de fazer tudo escondido, agora tá liberado galera! Huahuahauhauahauah *risada insana*

**Nota 2: **O título da fic é baseado no do filme Medos Privados em Lugares Públicos. Mas eu nunca nem vi esse filme, então qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. Eu só roubei e adaptei o título *lixa*

**Nota 3:** Os trechos de música aparecerão ocasionalmente são de "**We just don't care**" do John Legend. (Atóron *¬*) 

* * *

_You know I love you when you loving me  
Sometimes it's better when it's publicly_

No começo, era só eu e ele. Mas logo Sam, mesmo sem querer, acabou fazendo parte disso.

-Dean, você está bem? - Ouvi as batidas na porta do banheiro, mas corria o risco de denunciar o que estava acontecendo se dissesse alguma coisa.

-Você não vai responder seu irmão, Dean? - Abri os olhos e soltei um gemido baixo enquanto o bastardo olhava pra minha cara, ao mesmo tempo em que lambia a ponta do meu pênis e depois colocava tudo em sua boca, de uma vez.

-Ohhh sim... Está... tudo bem Sammy!

Castiel continuava me chupando, e agora eu conseguia enxergar um sorriso que deveria ser proibido. Se bem que tudo o que ele estava fazendo _era_ proibido, pelo menos para um anjo. Mas parece que não para um anjo caído. Sorte minha, _acho_.

-Você já está aí à horas! Eu preciso tomar banho!

Castiel revirou os olhos e me sugou com um pouco mais de força. Eu segurei firme na parede fria atrás de mim e mordi meu lábio, caso contrário teria soltado um grito.

-Dean?

-Já... estou... indo! - Castiel me segurava firme e com uma última chupada forte eu gozei de uma vez, dentro de sua boca. E ele fez o favor de recolher tudo. Sorrindo daquele jeito. Parecia muito satisfeito. _Maldito_.

Ele se levantou e aproximou seus lábios dos meus. Eu puxei seu rosto e o beijei. Sam ainda batia na porta, mas eu estava muito entretido com o entrelaçar de nossas línguas para prestar atenção.

-Porra Dean!

Castiel se afastou e eu aproveitei para retomar o fôlego. -É melhor terminar logo seu banho. Sam está ficando nervoso.

-Quem me fez demorar no banho? - Castiel sorriu e depois desapareceu. Desliguei o chuveiro e saí o mais rápido que pude.

-Espero que tenha sobrado água quente... - Sam entrou bufando no banheiro e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Eu dei de ombros e peguei uma cueca limpa dentro da mochila. Tirei a toalha que envolvia minha cintura e fui surpreendido por braços em minha volta e uma boca pressionando a minha.

-Caramba... Cass... - Eu não tinha ideia de que Castiel poderia ser tão _ardente_. Ele agora saboreava meu pescoço e me guiava direto para a cama. Meu corpo nu roçava em suas roupas e ele deitou por cima de mim, desviando os lábios para meu peito e se movendo sinuosamente.

-Sam tem o costume de demorar no banho?

-Aaann... - ele mordiscava meu mamilo e deslisava as mãos pelo meu tórax. - eu demoro mais...

Ele sorriu e eu o empurrei para o lado, passando as pernas e os braços em volta dele. Me abaixei e pousei um beijo em sua boca. Depois comecei a livrá-lo de suas roupas, beijando cada parte que era descoberta. Ele passava as mãos pelas minhas costas e murmurava coisas desconexas. Cheguei até sua barriga e passei a língua em volta do seu umbigo, vendo ele se contorcer deliciosamente embaixo de mim. - Dean...

Ouvir meu nome daquele jeito sempre me causava arrepios. Comecei a abrir suas calças e coloquei a mão por dentro de sua cueca. Ele soltou um gemido rouco e sua cabeça afundou no travesseiro, enquanto seu rosto tinha a expressão mais adorável da face da Terra.

Sam poderia sair do banho a qualquer instante, mas não teria coragem de largar Cass daquele jeito. Puxei sua cueca pra baixo e o engoli de uma só vez, segurando sua bunda e trazendo seu quadril pra frente, para mim.

O som que o anjo emitiu deve ter sido ouvido no quarto ao lado, e provavelmente por Sammy, mas só serviu pra me estimular ainda mais.

Comecei a rodeá-lo com a língua para depois lambê-lo por inteiro. Castiel ofegava e gemia, dizendo meu nome no meio de tudo e movendo o corpo para cima, enquanto quase rasgava os lençóis embaixo dele, de tão forte que os segurava.

Só de vê-lo daquele jeito meu corpo reagia violentamente. Tinha certeza de que estava duro de novo, mas no momento só tinha olhos para ele. Ele e seus olhos azuis que me olhavam ocasionalmente antes de se fecharem com força. Ele e sua boca entreaberta que emitia os ruídos mais indecentes que meus ouvidos já tiveram o prazer de ouvir. Ele e seu corpo bem feito que me tirava do sério. Ele e seu sabor delicioso que me deixava completamente embriagado.

Castiel gozou com um último e longo gemido e eu tratei de continuar bebendo-o até a última gota. Depois engatinhei por cima dele e voltei a beijá-lo.

-Dean, por que tem uma porcaria de gravata em cima do... - aparentemente Sam tinha saído do banho e, desta vez, nem Castiel teve condições de me alertar. - Que diabos...?!

Eu fiquei parado exatamente no mesmo lugar. Nem mesmo movi a cabeça para ver qual era a reação de Sam. Com certeza era a mais horrível possível. Ouvi a porta do banheiro bater de novo e vários palavrões virem lá de dentro.

-Uh oh... - olhei para Cass e ele tinha no rosto a expressão mais inocente do mundo. Não me aguentei e comecei a rir.

-Me desculpe por isso, Dean.

E foi assim que começou. Estar com Castiel era cada vez mais divertido.

.

.

.

* * *

Bem eu sei que deveria estar agilizando minhas outras fics em andamento, mas essa ideia ficou martelando minha cabeça e enquanto eu não escrevesse ela não ia me deixar em paz!

Fora que eu amo tanto Dastiel que não ia conseguir ficar muito tempo sem escrever sobre eles! *-*

Espero que tenham gostado! E preparem-se para fortes emoções em lugares públicos \o/

Beeeijos 3333


	2. Chapter 2

**Desejos Privados em Lugares Públicos**

_Por Carol Camui  
_

**Disclaimer:** Cara, se o Castiel ou o Dean fossem meus... Vocês já sabem.

**Sinopse:** Não me importo se alguém estiver olhando. A única coisa que quero é estar com você.

**Shipper:** Dean/Castiel! Por que Dean é minha perdição e Castiel é minha vida \o/

**Sem beta. **Só eu e meu Word maluco. Peço desculpas pelos erros que (possívelmente) nos escaparam.

**Avisos:** FIC SLASH! Conteúdo adulto!

**Nota:** Essa é mais uma fic nascida de uma ideia insana, desta vez compartilhada com minha amiga Thata Martins. Chega de fazer tudo escondido, agora tá liberado galera! Huahuahauhauahauah *risada insana*

**Nota 2: **O título da fic é baseado no do filme Medos Privados em Lugares Públicos. Mas eu nunca nem vi esse filme, então qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. Eu só roubei e adaptei o título *lixa*

**Nota 3:** Os trechos de música aparecerão ocasionalmente são de "**We just don't care**" do John Legend. (Atóron *¬*)

* * *

_I'm not ashamed I don't care who sees  
Just hugging and kissing our love exhibition all_

Castiel sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso do seu paletó. - Dean? Onde você está? Que barulho é esse?

-Cass, venha logo. - Era praticamente impossível ouvir sua voz com aquela música ensurdecedora ao fundo - É uma emergência!- Dean teve que gritar para conseguir dizer onde estava.

-Já estou aí. - Antes de desligar o aparelho, Castiel já estava no local. Por um segundo achou que havia errado de endereço.

Foi andando um tanto boquiaberto em meio a todos aquele homens desnudos e suados que se remexiam freneticamente ao som daquele barulho horrível, que deviam considerar como música. Foi encontrar Dean no fundo daquele salão, apoiado no balcão do bar com um copo na mão.

-Cass... como você está lindo.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça e sentiu o cheiro de álcool que emanava dele. - Dean. O que está fazendo aqui?

-Só relaxando um pouco. Quer dançar comigo?

Era óbvio que Dean estava mais do que bêbado. - Vamos Dean. Vou tirar você daqui. - Castiel estendeu a mão para ele, que a recusou.

-Não quero sair daqui... Vem comigo você.

Antes que Castiel percebesse, estava sendo levado até a pista de dança, em meio aquele bando de homens em trajes mínimos. - De-Dean... o que está fazendo?

-Cass, você precisa relaxar um pouco também. - Castiel se sentiu muito constrangido quando Dean arrancou seu sobretudo e seu paletó, jogando-os em algum lugar no meio daquela multidão. Depois começou a se mover de forma estranha na frente dele. Talvez aquilo fosse um tipo de dança.

Era preciso só um pensamento para sair dali, mas então Dean começou a roçar o corpo no dele e aquilo acabou despertando a curiosidade do anjo.

-Gosta disso, Castiel?

Castiel ainda não tinha certeza se 'gostar' era a palavra certa. Mas estava começando a ficar interessante.

Dean passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e jogou o quadril pra frente, deixando-o colado com o dele. Então ele começou a se mover, de acordo com o ritmo da música, e Castiel fechou os olhos, sentindo que aquele movimento começava a despertar certas ideias em sua mente.

-Dean... vamos embora. - Ele falou bem perto do ouvido do caçador.

Dean beijou seu pescoço e passou uma perna entre as suas, fazendo Castiel gemer e segurar firme sua cintura.

-Eu não quero ir embora Cass. Quero dançar com você. Aqui.

Castiel não entendia o que ele queria dizer com 'dançar'. Aquilo era mais parecido com o que faziam quando estavam sozinhos no quarto, ou escondidos em algum outro lugar.

Dean retirou sua gravata e abriu alguns botões de sua camisa. Distribuía beijos entre seu peito e pescoço, marcando-o com os dentes e a língua.

A música abafava todos os seus gemidos e Dean continuava se movendo colado a ele, estimulando seu membro que já começava a incomodar dentro de suas calças.

Castiel puxou sua cintura para si, querendo mais daquela dança, sentindo a rigidez que vinha do meio das pernas do outro.

-Cass... - Castiel não ouvia direito seu nome, mas podia lê-lo perfeitamente nos lábios do loiro.

Dean finalmente o beijou, segurando seu rosto, invadindo sua boca com vontade, com fome. Castiel correspondia da mesma forma. Não ligava mais pra aquelas pessoas em volta deles. Só havia Dean ali.

A mão do anjo passou da cintura para o cinto do caçador, que se abriu instantaneamente. Então ela encontrou caminho até a cueca de Dean, que largou o beijo naquele instante, somente para gemer alguma coisa que Castiel não conseguiu escutar.

-Adoro quando você faz isso... - Dean falava com voz alterada e entre gemidos. - Pensando bem, você é bem safado Cass... Sabe... eu lembro que você não era assim. - Os dedos de Castiel finalmente chegaram onde queriam e Dean soltou um quase grito. - Aaahh... Mas... eu... prefiro você assim.

Castiel resolveu calá-lo novamente. Colou seus lábios e começaram outro daqueles beijos que ele sabia serem os preferidos de Dean. Devagar, mas intenso, tirando seu fôlego, que já não era muito naquele momento, aos poucos. Deixando suas línguas dançarem, sentindo o calor e gravando o gosto. Castiel adorava a boca de Dean. E amava captar seus suspiros e engolir cada um dos seus gemidos.

Engoliu vários deles quando sua mão passou a se mover mais rápido dentro de suas calças.

- Cass! - Dean jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou o nome do anjo. Algumas pessoas já haviam percebido o que se passava entre os dois. Mas ninguém parecia incomodado. Muito pelo contrário. Encaravam os dois com malícia e certos casais até queriam copiar a façanha.

Dean ainda rebolava de encontro à mão de Cass. Segurava seus ombros e movia seus quadris, enquanto Castiel atacava seu pescoço, retribuindo o que ele tinha feito a ele.

O loiro não suportou por muito tempo aqueles toques. Gozou ali mesmo, de pé na pista de dança. Com várias testemunhas.

Cass voltou a fechar suas calças, deixando Dean recuperar o fôlego, sussurrando coisas incompreensíveis em seu ouvido.

-Hora de ir Dean. Parece que fomos descobertos. - Castiel podia ver uma dupla de seguranças atravessando a pista para chegarem até eles. - Continuamos essa dança em outro lugar.

-Onde você quiser, meu anjo.

E com um único toque, estavam longe dali.

.

.

.

* * *

Sim, esse capítulo ficou bem curtinho. Todos os capítulos dessa fic serão. Mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim!

Eu surtei muito pensando no Cass numa balada... quase joguei um Brian Kinney pra dar em cima dele nesse capítulo.... Hauahauhauahuahauh!

Espero que tenham gostado amores!

Beeeijos!

**sam_morgado** ganhou passagem pro Special Hell com minha fic?? Mentira! Você já tinha ganhado antes que eu sei! Huahuahauhauhauahuahau! Obrigada pela review Sam! Um beeeijo!

**Jéssica** Eu continuei, viu? E ainda vou fazer mais! \o/ Espero que tenha se divertido com esse capítulo também! Obrigada por comentar xuxu! Beeeijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Desejos Privados em Lugares Públicos**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer:** Cara, se o Castiel ou o Dean fossem meus... Vocês já sabem.

**Sinopse:** Não me importo se alguém estiver olhando. A única coisa que quero é estar com você.

**Shipper:** Dean/Castiel! Por que Dean é minha perdição e Castiel é minha vida \o/

**Beta: **Thata Martins! (Meu xuxu *abraça*)

**Avisos:** FIC SLASH! Conteúdo adulto!

Tem um leve **spoiler** do episódio **5x21**. Pode-se dizer que eu escrevi o que eu acho que o Dean deveria ter feito após receber aquele telefonema...

* * *

_The love emergency don't make me wait  
Just follow I'll lead you  
I urgently need you_

Dean deu um pulo quando seu celular finalmente tocou. Sam e Bobby se entreolharam, preocupados, mas ele não se deu conta disso. Atendeu imediatamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro no cômodo apertado.

_-Cass? _- ele deu um suspiro aliviado e saiu da sala. Os outros dois também respiraram melhor ao saber que o anjo estava vivo depois de tudo.

No entanto, não conseguiram saber de mais nada, pois só o que lhes restou foi o barulho da porta da casa batendo com força e o rangido do Impala saindo em disparada noite a dentro.

-O horário de visitas já acabou, senhor. - disse a recepcionista do hospital.

Dean tirou um distintivo do bolso interno da jaqueta. -FBI.

Sem paciência para esperar o elevador, subiu correndo os 5 lances de escada até o quarto do anjo. Seu coração ficou apertado quando viu Castiel deitado no leito, com aparência abatida e com esparadrapos colados no braço, mostrando que ele tinha tomando soro e medicamentos pelas veias. Então o moreno virou a cabeça e seus olhos finalmente se encontraram, fazendo Dean sorrir pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

-Dean.

-Cass... nunca mais faça isso. - disse o Winchester se aproximando do anjo e apertando a mão que era estendida para ele.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça. - Isso o quê?

Dean pousou os lábios de leve em sua testa. - Me deixar preocupado desse jeito.

O moreno sorriu de leve, mas logo sua expressão ficou séria novamente. - Sei que não disse sim a Miguel. Eu te devo desculpas, Dean.

Dean colocou o indicador nos lábios de Castiel, o impedindo de continuar. - Você não me deve nada. Mas... - ele se sentou no canto da cama e estreitou os olhos - se faz _mesmo_ questão de me pagar alguma coisa...

Castiel sorriu e Dean o beijou. Bem de leve. Sabia que o anjo ainda estava fraco para aquele tipo de coisa. Mas um beijo nunca fez mal a ninguém.

O anjo levou a mão livre até seu rosto e o puxou pra mais perto, abrindo a boca e deixando a língua de Dean invadi-lo. O caçador sentira tanta falta daquele gosto, daquele calor e de tudo o que significava a simples presença do anjo, que agora achava que não conseguiria deixá-lo tão cedo.

O beijo se aprofundou muito rápido. Seu coração já batia descompassado, enquanto seus pulmões começavam a clamar por oxigênio. Mas ele não podia parar ainda. Todos aqueles dias de ausência muda, sem saber onde encontrar Castiel, ou se ainda estava vivo, o deixaram à beira da loucura. Sam e Bobby tinham acompanhado tudo, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia compreender e muito menos aplacar o seu sofrimento.

Castiel gemeu e foi o primeiro a se afastar. Dean deixou sua boca livre, mas só para atacar seu pescoço. -Dean... - o moreno acariciava seus cabelos curtos e sussurrava seu nome.

-Tive tanto medo de te perder. - Dean falou bem baixo. Levantou a cabeça e fitou os olhos azuis. Castiel parecia tão indefeso, tão frágil, tão humano. A única coisa que não havia mudado era aquele olhar, que sempre fazia Dean se sentir maior do que ele era. Tantas palavras estavam presas em sua garganta, coisas que ele já queria ter dito, mas que não conseguia expressar da forma correta. Sempre que Cass o olhava daquela forma ele se sentia inundado por aquele sentimento que enchia seu peito de calor.

Mesmo privado de seus poderes, o anjo parecia entender tudo o que se passava em seu interior. Puxou seu rosto para outro beijo e Dean correspondeu sem hesitar nem por um segundo. Antes que percebesse, já estava deitado do lado de Castiel, quase por cima do seu corpo fragilizado.

-Oh... Me perdoe por isso, Cass. Não quero machucar você.

Castiel sorriu e acariciou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. - Você nunca me machucaria, Dean. E... - ele deu um selinho no caçador. – eu não estou tão fraco assim.

Dean levantou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu de lado. - Seus poderes se foram, mas sua safadeza ficou.

Castiel deu de ombros. -Algum problema com isso?

-Nenhum. - Dean buscou de novo sua boca e a tomou com vontade, como se ali estivesse a solução para todos os seus problemas. Parecia que nem o fato de estarem em um hospital seria um incômodo.

Deixou que seu corpo passasse para cima de Castiel, sem se preocupar muito desta vez. O anjo abriu um pouco as pernas para que ele ficasse mais à vontade entre elas e os dois continuaram se beijando.

Dean não sabia se eles tinham se beijado por um minuto ou por uma hora. Mas poder voltar a beijar Castiel como antes estava sendo tão bom que ele tinha perdido a noção de tempo.

Talvez fosse culpa do rubor que deixava seu rosto com um aspecto mais saudável, mas o anjo parecia cada vez mais disposto. Dean sentiu as mãos dele segurarem sua cintura e forçá-lo a se mover por cima de seu corpo. O caçador não reclamou, é claro. Mordeu o canto da sua boca e gemeu para ele enquanto sentia aquele amasso surtir um efeito interessante bem no meio das suas pernas.

Passou a mover o quadril sinuosamente por cima do outro e já podia sentir a rigidez crescente no baixo ventre do anjo. Castiel começou a gemer seu nome e Dean o calou com mais um beijo faminto.

Ele sabia que não poderiam ir muito longe naquela situação. Mas só o fato de tê-lo em seus braços, poder beijá-lo de novo, ouvir seus gemidos angustiados e senti-lo se contorcer embaixo de si, já fazia Dean quase explodir de tanta felicidade. Mas seu corpo acabou explodindo de outra forma.

Antes que ele conseguisse se segurar, estava gozando dentro das próprias calças. E pelo jeito que Castiel gemia e estremecia, agarrando-o com ainda mais força que antes, o caçador deduziu que não tinha sido o único a não se controlar por ali.

-O que as enfermeiras vão dizer sobre _isso _quando vierem dar banho em você, hein? - Disse o loiro depois de alguns minutos. Estava abraçado ao anjo, com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço dele. Ouvir a risada de Castiel era o melhor presente que poderia receber depois daqueles dias de pesadelo.

-Elas vão achar que eu já estou bem melhor.

Dean sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Depois se levantou um pouco e passou para o lado dele, beijando seus lábios mais uma vez.

-Hora do seu remédio! - disse uma voz animada assim que a porta do quarto se abriu. Dean levou um susto e caiu do leito direto para o chão. - Oh... me desculpe, mas o paciente precisa de repouso absoluto. - disse a enfermeira, um tanto chocada.

Dean levantou do chão como se nada tivesse acontecido. Castiel olhava preocupado para ele, que se abaixou e deu um beijo em sua testa. - Eu acho que você já pode dar alta para esse aqui.

.

.

.

* * *

É isso ai! Até a próxima! (sem cabeça para comentários pós-fic hoje... u_u.)

Obrigada por lerem!

Beeijos!


End file.
